PureBlooded Desire
by B3LOV3D
Summary: Desire is hard to come by. To crave something which you cannot have is even worse. Inuyasha is a fighter, protecting his family from the cold ones. One day he saves a woman lying naked and cold. Soon he finds a deeper fate that makes him crave that desire which burns in her eyes. Is this coincidence that two people were tied together from the beginning? Will he choose blood or love
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS THOUGHT & ETC

Hi guys! So this isn't my first fiction I used to write on a lot but due to school and life I stopped many of my stories and never completed them. This fanfic is actually a new twist on my oldest story. PLEASE let me know what you think of my story I take all kinds of criticism but to be to the point IF U DON'T LIKE IT AND HAVE NOTHING GOOD TO SAY DON'T EVEN COMMENT.

THIS IS AN AU.

YES BAD LANGUAGE & eventually naughty scenes and lots of blood

The characters are a lot older than 15-20 something year range. But they're appearance is between 20 and 30. I am working on some character sketches. But I wont post them until maybe chapter 3 or 2 depending on comments.

This fic will be told through Inuyashas point of view except for the random scene changes. I know it kinda kills the first person thing but I need to advance the story. And give more info on the whole drama.

ENJOI

* * *

**Pureblooded Desire**

**I**

Must've been last night when these unique senses of mine picked up on what has been driving me crazy this past month. Well more of a location than an answer to what it is in the first place. I know there's nothing out there except for the outcasts to the west. But lately I've been feeling a tug to the east woods. Whether there's anything there or not my senses have been making simple everyday life a little annoying. Maybe its ADD…Sango's probably right. You'd think after one hundred and fifty years I'd know the difference between hunger pains and incoming intruders.

The worst part is nobody else has felt these pulls to the east. Nobody has sensed this cloud that seems to be getting closer and closer.

I looked over my shoulder and noticed my partner was sitting right behind me, playing with her little orphan friend.

"Sango why do you have to bring her along every time we're on watch?" I asked slightly annoyed. She always does this.

Sango placed the child down on her lap and switched her attention to the dark haired boy.

"Oh, Inuyasha don't be so grumpy! Kirara won't get in the way; you know she loves to hang out with us. Don't you Kirara?" Sango looked back to the child with a smile and swung her in to the air. The child yipped in surprise but giggled along; once she was placed back down the child looked at me.

"Inuyasha I think you just hate the fact that I'm your senior and wiser than you." Kirara said as a matter a fact then in a quiet voice added, "or maybe because the council asked me to come keep an eye on you."

"What you say?!" I'm sure a vein on my forehead became visible in that second, "WHATEVER, DOESN'T MEAN YOUR STRONGER ANYWAYS!...besides, you could slow us down."

Kirara opened her mouth to snap back with a witty comeback but Sango was quicker and clapped her hands over Kirara's mouth.

"Now, now, Kirara don't take what Inuyasha says seriously. You know he's just worried you'll get hurt. Right Inuyasha?" Sango laughed nervously and Kirara began to relax under her grip.

"All this talk about a presence to the east has made the council wonder what's going through that head of yours. No one else feel this shift you keep talking about, it's not like anyone will be attacking anytime soon." Kirara mentioned.

"Keh!" I crossed my arms and focused my sight over the town again when I caught sight of Sango's face.

Sango's laugh died down and her face lost that happy go lucky emotion she always carries. "You know he is right though Kirara. Even though the war ended there's radicals still walking around causing trouble." Her head ducked down a little more and her eyes shrouded with a slight sadness.

Kirara noticed this, as did I, she quickly perked up and replied, "You might be right Sango but I know the enemy well. They are creatures of honor and surprisingly respect. After their defeat and close annihilation they were shamed, whatever was left of them went into hiding in the mountains. The only sight of them we've seen are those radicals who aren't even to be considered a threat."

Sango nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

All three of us looked over the horizon of the town noticing how lucky we were to live here, it's become so peaceful. The town lays between a mountain range, which was just to the families liking. It's a quiet place far from the loud bustling sounds of the city. People here actually sleep and everyone knows everyone else. We get all seasons but it mostly stays around the low seventies during the summer. Nature is just everywhere here, colors you wouldn't believe. The small population helps with the animosity, sounds unbelievable but it actually is good. We are almost made up of the majority of the town's population but only a handful of us are active right now. There are many of us who are tryin' to live peaceful lives but then there are those who can't let go of the old ways which to be clear is about all of us, including me. Don't get me wrong I'm all for living peacefully but I'm an animal of action not patience. Besides the family there are the humans who are completely unaware of our existence.

"Family" you say? What do I mean by that? Everyone that's just like me of course. We are, metaphorically and in a way, bound by blood.

Then there is the enemy who shouldn't even be considered any percent of the population. Also known as the cold ones, these disgusting demons are our mortal enemies. I live to destroy these bastards. Supposedly there was only a handful left after the great purge. Running with their tail between their legs they ran to the mountains but only as far as they could survive alone with no food to fuel their hunger. There have been times that tourists have hiked into the mountains and have not returned. To be honest, who cares? I don't. They're just humans. Don't get me wrong I don't hate humans or feel disgust for humans like purebloods naturally do, but in all honesty they're just food to us. We don't feed on any of the humans in our own town now! That's fucking stupid! You don't eat where you shit do you? That would bring to much unwanted attention. The family hunts outside of the city for stragglers and thanks to the area people disappear in the mountains, forests and river every month. Talk about coincidence.

My family is pretty huge, at least now it is. Before when the enemy was around we struggled to survive. But like I said after the purge we were able to grow our numbers. My father was the Alpha, leader of us all. He died in the purge which left my brother in charge. Sesshoumaru is colder than winter in the mountains but he's loyal to the family and only thinks of us before anything else which I guess leaves the family in good hands. He's always on my ass about everything since I'm second in command. I command our soldiers and have a spot on the council which I rather not. I rather be protecting the territory than sitting around with a bunch of old geezers and hags deciding on day to day family matters. FUCK IT! At least this spot gives me a chance to protect the family.

I don't remember my mother at all. Very rarely I catch glimpses of a woman with long black hair just like mine but hers reached the floor. She's never facing me so I have no idea what her face looks like, maybe she's not even my mother but a woman I saw in a movie a long time ago.

Anyways, I bet your wondering why I'm on lookout duty with Sango. I ordered it actually. Ever since I began feeling these strange tugs to the east I thought it'd be safe to be cautious and I started ordering lookouts every day after sunset. They keep telling me I'm crazy, saying the only tug I should be worried about is the tug to the west where the last remaining cold ones live. Maybe the pull to the east is my last nerves draining what's left of my energy. From training recruits to making sure everyone's doing their jobs I usually have busy days. Anyways I rather be prepared, though the last thing I want is these cold bastards deciding to be smart and attack from the east.

Cold ones. Something else that kills my nerves. Ever since I was born I was taught by my father and the elders how to locate, fight and kill them. Every child of our clan has learned. After the purge there was no sense in leaving the town to hunt down the handful left. I've smelled their stench near the town borders every once in awhile but they know to keep their distance.

I looked over my shoulder once more, my partner was holding a sleeping Kirara. Funny how childish she acts even though in fact she's much older than me. Sango noticed me looking at them and smiled.

Sango. Probably the only member of this family I can confide in. My friend. She's not a pureblood like me. She wasn't always one of us. Her family was murdered by the cold ones. Her little brothers' body was reported missing, they must've taken him or at least that's what she believes. I remember walking into the silent house; I was hunting out the cold ones. Walking room to room I didn't react to the sprays of blood here and there 'til I heard a creak in the floor boards a few feet away from me. I turned a corner and looked into what was a kitchen and saw her there shaking staring up at me holding her fathers' hand. Terror reflected in her once brown eyes. I had to get rid of her; destroy the evidence. I didn't. I don't know why I took pity on her that night. After the incident she kept begging me to make her apart the family. I went to the elders and told them of her interest in joining the family. They agreed. Sango wanted revenge and they needed soldiers. This must have been about sixty years ago. She might be young but she's definitely talented in hunting, scouting, and in battle. I noticed this during the purge. She was a newborn. Newborns are reckless and disposable during battles. During the final battle she stood by my side assisting and watching my back as I'd advance. After those last nine years of war I gained a newfound respect for her.

"Inuyasha, the suns about to come up. Im gonna head home. You should do the same we have a run tonight and I hear the whole families going tonight", Sango said while standing with the sleeping child or elder? in her arms. "Are you still looking to the east?" This caught my attention. Her now magenta eyes held curiously.

"No. I'll head home in a few minutes go on ahead. Do me a favor let Sesshoumaru know I'd like to talk to him soon."

"Yes sir, Prince." Sango joked.

"Ugh, don't call me that!" I shouted at her retreating figure.

Once she was out of sight I stood and looked towards the east. What's out there? I sniffed the air. Nothing. So strange….the pulls were gone as the sun rose.

* * *

**Deep within the Mountains to the West**

* * *

A pale skinned man with dark brown hair and indigo eyes walked down an old abandoned hall towards large dark mahogany doors. He was wearing dark jeans, a dark blue overcoat and dark brown boots.

Once he was in front of these doors they opened leading him into a grand hall complete with two winding staircases as well as a grand crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The hall was completely empty except for the old carpeted floor and a few old wooden tables with chairs to match. Candles lined the walls, as did portraits, that lead to a hall with marble floor. This hall lead to a throne room but at the center there was no throne but a grand piano. Unlike the rest of the room this piano was untouched, polished and seemed brand new. The ceiling above was slightly caved in. The moon's rays shined in. He stopped in front of the piano where a woman sat on its pew her back towards the him. Her black hair flowed down her back and pooled on the floor. She wore a spaghetti strapped white satin dress that pooled on the floor as well. Her hands passed its way above the pianos' surface.

"Yes?" the woman asked.

The man bowed his head in respect but looked up and spoke, "There's been no sign."

The woman sighed turning in her seat to look to her left. Silence filled the room; they did not move.

"How long must we wait Miroku? When will we be able to come out of hiding?"

"Im not sure my Queen."

Silence once again. But this time Miroku took a step forward. She looked towards him. Chocolate brown eyes stared at him.

"Is there something on your mind?" she asked.

"My Queen…is it true? Are you marrying the noble?"

"Miroku! You are out of line! That's none of your business," she answered without hesitation. The strength of her reply made him flinch.

"I'm sorry my Queen, I meant no disrespect. I only worry for the family. As well as your well being." Miroku kneeled showing complete submission.

Her glare softened and walked closer to him. "Stand."

He stood and saw a soft smile on her features.

"I've known you for a very long time MIroku. You've been a loyal advisor. You know I will protect this family with my life. What I do is only for the well being of the family even if it means giving up my own life. I'm sorry for being so harsh, I've been very worried for the family's future lately. As the time draws near I only hope you can find her soon. If you can't find her my only option left is to marry and join with another family to strengthen our own family." She turned and walked towards the piano again placing her left hand lightly to its surface.

"Your Highness, I will not stop my search. May I ask though…..do you believe she will save us?"

She looked up at the moon, "It's all I have left. The only hope I have left." Miroku bowed at the last comment and turned to walk back towards the grand hall.

In the hall sat a young woman with a glass of what looked like red wine. Her black short hair bounced when she turned sharply to follow Miroku as he passed her. "What she say?" her questioning hazel eyes were intense waiting for a reply.

Miroku turned to her, "We have to find her Rin. If we don't I'm not sure what will become of the rest of us." He lowered his head in grief. Rin stood, placing her glass on the table and reaching up to touch his shoulder.

"We will find her."

Miroku looked up at the statement. Her eyes were filled with hope.

"Your right. We will! Let's go."

* * *

OK guys what you think?

PLEASE IF U HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR ADVICE ID LOVE TO HEAR IT!

Im already writing the next chapter so expect it soon!

SAYONARA!


	2. Chapter 2

Author:

BACK AGAIN!

So not many reviews, at all. OH WELL its not gunna stop me from writing this story now that I got chapter two up.

But thanks I love snow owls* im glad u wanna know what happens next.

So heres chapter 2 it's a little longer than the first one. Im starting on the third chapter as we speak.

Enjoi!

**II**

"Sesshoumaru! I know you're in there. Open up!" I banged on his door a little louder this time. Silence came from the other end. You gotta be kidding me…

"Listen you, it's important. The run's tonight and I can't let this just slip by. OPEN UP!"

Then I finally heard a sound. Footsteps approached the door, "Im sure whatever you have to say to me can wait 'til tonight." He answered from behind the door.

"No, it can't." I replied once more.

It took a second but I heard his exasperated sigh and then a click. The door swung open slowly. Sesshoumaru looked down at me with his lazy annoyed eyes, "Come." He walked into his house towards the living room, stopping before the couch and very lazily laying on it with his feet up.

Sesshoumaru's house was always pristine, Ive always wondered if he actually lived in here at times. I stepped in and closed the door behind me, walking to the living room I noticed some photos on a desk near the door. My father. It threw me off for a second. Sesshoumaru wasn't the sentimental type to keep pictures of our parents, ever. But I guess in a way I'm not either, but I still have a picture of my father as well somewhere in my house. Shaking it off, I walked into the rounded living room and stood behind the white couch.

Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed but got annoyed by the silence, "Well? What's so important it cannot wait little brother? You know this is the only place I am allowed to rest from family and council matters."

"The run tonight, whos going?"

"Everyone. The elders, the new borns, children, and so on. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like to keep a watch on the town..." I reply quickly, but I'm hesitating.

"Alright. That's all?" He opened one of his eyes to look at me. Apparently he caught my hesitation.

"…I want to go check out the woods to the east." I immediately moved my eyes to look at the TV screen rather than his glaring eyes. I know I'm gonna get a very agitated response to this one.

"HAH! The woods to the east huh?" at this he sat up, elbows resting on his knees. "So little brother you want to skip out on the run and the watch to go into the east woods to locate this tug?" he smirked.

I growled a bit at his remark. "I'll join up later if I have time. You can say whatever you want after I come back. I'm going. What if there's something out there that might be dangerous to the family. I won't engage them if there is anyone there, I just want to scout out the area."

"Hah, you need a woman."Sesshoumaru stood up and faced me.

His reply caught me off guard. I have to admit it was pretty random, "What?"

His stoic look didn't falter, "You don't like women?"

I almost fell back, "Of course I like women! What do women have anything to do with this conversation?!"

"If you had a woman I'm sure you'd be a little more laid back brother. You're uptight. Always on patrol, training, or stuck in your house. Why don't you mate with that partner of yours? A man your age should be settling down now," he stated. Look who's talking….wait….

"WHAT?! Sango's like my sister! And no, it's not like that!" my fist clenched. "Look this has nothing to do with what I came here to tell you. I'm not asking for permission. I'm letting you know that I'm not going to the run tonight. Set up a watch to secure the town, use whoever u want. And I'm going to the woods to find out what the hell is going on out there. Besides you shouldnt be talking about me finding women, what kind of alpha are you?"…oh shit. My eyes slightly enlarged….fuck. Oh well! It would've come outta my mouth sometime anyway.

Sesshoumaru was in my face in a minute, glaring down at me, "Hold your tongue little brother. You may be blood but I won't think twice to tear you in two if you defy me." He hissed. His hazel eyes began to golden in seconds. He's definitely pissed.

I stepped back and growled low, "I'm going. I'll meet up with the pack later." I turned my back and walked to the door.

"Inuyasha."

I stopped in my tracks not looking back I heard him say, "Don't do anything stupid. If you're right, the last thing I need is a flock of cold ones coming after the family while we are on our run."

"….Yeah, I know." Opening the door I stepped out and shut it behind me. The sun was shining brightly. Another beautiful breezy morning and I haven't slept. Maybe a nap would do me good right now. I walked down the steps of the porch and got onto the sidewalk. I took one final look back at Sesshoumaru's house. I never noticed the colors before; it was a blue colored house with white windows. Very homey lookin', which was definitely out of character for Sesshoumaru. But hey I hardly ever visited and I'm sure he hardly ever spent enough time near his house to notice. As alpha he was constantly with the council. Another reason I'm glad I'm not alpha. I'd hate my life.

I kept walking down the sidewalk, my house was about eight blocks away but it wasn't in a tight spot like Sesshoumaru's. My house actually had a few acres around it and was right next to the woods. Nice and quiet. Just thinking about it made me want my bed even more. It was built of brick and wood, the inside was definitely roomy. I had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a medium sized kitchen and a large den/living room. What can I say? It pays to be the son of a once powerful alpha. I spend most of my time in there or out in the forest, when I'm not on duty. A sudden honking drove me out of my fantasy of pillows, but I didn't turn to look. Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away.

"Inuyasha!" I heard someone cry out. I kept walking, increasing my pace just a bit.

"Inuyasha!" more hoking.

The car drove right up to my side, it was a '94 mustang, and blared its horn. I cringed at the sound. I knew who it was but decided to ignore out of annoyance.

"Inuyasha!" once again.

"WHAT?!" I turned and yelled at the now laughing Sango.

"Hi! Are you busy right now?" she put her car in park and flashed her hazards on.

"No," I was worried about what kinda favor she was gunna ask next, "why?"

"Kirara found a potential member for the family. And since I still have to go through you for recruiting, I'd like for you to come by so we can get this over with. So what ya say?" Sango asked both arms crossed on top of her door waiting for an answer.

"You know we can't make any new members."

"We don't have to turn them, they're from another family."

"Oh. Well. Ugh, to be honest Sango I'm on my way home right now to get some rest. I still haven't slept since last night's watch. And I got some important scouting before the run. Tomorrow would be better."

"Aw. Okay. Well I'm going anyway. Seeya later then." Sango took off her hazards and drove off down the block turning onto the main road. Now I can go home peacefully. I began walking in that direction; it'd take about thirty-five minutes to get there on foot. I didn't live in the center of town like Sesshoumaru and Sango; I lived on the outskirts of town, near the forest. It was much quieter and far from the family.

Thirty-five minutes later, I was finally home. I thought I'd never get here before sunset. I looked at my watch, twelve pm.

Yes! I have more than enough time to sleep.

I rummaged in my pocket for my keys, then placed the key into the lock and turned it. My house. I love being here. Far from family and humans. Knowing no one can order me around or expect anything from me is the best. I walked into my kitchen and placed down my keys and wallet.

What now? A shower sounds good.

My eyes wandered around my open kitchen which leads to my den/living room which had large glass floor to ceiling windows. The windows faced the woods which looked so peaceful and inviting.

Hmph. Maybe I'll go for a run first. Alright run first, shower, then sleep.

I walked into my room and unbuttoned my flannel shirt and threw it into my hamper. Passed by my mirror and stopped in midstep. I took a few steps backward to look into my mirror. Violet eyes stared back. My eyes are the only thing I know I inherited from my mother. My brother has our father's eyes. And besides I had an elder tell me once that they reminded her of my mother.

AGH! What am I thinking?

Back to getting outta here. I reached into my dresser and pulled out some basketball shorts; took off my jeans and put on the shorts. Now, im ready. I walked out the back door to my sliding glass doors and proceeded out.

The weather was just right. I jogged into the forest until I could no longer hear civilization. Inhaling the clean air energized me.

"Alright!" I ran in deeper and stopped by a very large, very old tree. I sensed no one near, so I took off my undershirt that I was still wearing, my shorts, and my boxers. I inhaled once again; the scent sent me visuals of my surroundings. Something delicious passed my nose. Closing my eyes I concentrated my hearing.

Crack. Crack.

Hello breakfast.

Digging my feet into the earth I felt it shift. My body temperature increased, my blood ran, speeding my change. The ground grew farther away, my canines sharpened. My hair changed to silver, hands got larger and rougher. Claws grew where nails once were. Next thing I knew I opened my enhanced eyes and dashed forward searching out my prey.

The scent got stronger, and my mouth watered. I slowed my pace and stopped behind a large hedge about a few feet from my intended victim. Starring through the leaves I caught sight of it. A buck. Time to eat. I jumped out of the hedge and sprinted towards it on all fours. The buck reacted with record time, jolting off in the opposite direction.

Heh! This should be fun, I smirked inwardly. The buck ran into a thicket to try to shake me off.

Tsk, like that would happen.

I broke into the thicket snapping branches and parting bushes, jumped over a fallen tree. With one more leap I was right behind it; I reached out my right arm and dug my claws into its hind leg. The buck bleated out in pain and panic, struggling in my grasp. Pulling him towards me I clamped my jaws onto its neck; making a quick jerking motion I heard the snap. The body went limp and I dropped it to the ground. Standing over the carcass I howled in victory. I glanced back down to it and lowered my head to devour my breakfast. Ripping off flesh and chewing. I clawed its pelt off, broke open its rib cage to get to every corner. Blood splattered on me.

Once I was done with the buck I noticed my once silver coat was soaked in blood. It dripped from my snout and covered my claws. I licked off as much as I could but I couldn't get it all off.

I'm sure there's a stream around here somewhere.

I trotted around the forest til I heard flowing water. It was only about twenty yards away.

Reaching the edge of the stream, I jumped in. The blood swirled around me; red and pink. I washed my muzzle, chest and claws. Then stopped to look at my reflection.

My true form; a wolf-man. Powerful yet frightening to humans. Instead of my violet eyes there were molten ambers. My silver coat dripped remnants of blood into the water. My elongated snout full of sharp canines were definitely menacing, the power of my jaws would frighten even my other family members. I was almost washed clean. My clawed hands rubbed at my furred chest ridding it of the red stains. The sight of my form didn't falter me. I'm used to this form, at times more so than my human form.

The blood was so satisfying. Unfortunately for humans it's a necessity to feed on their blood and flesh. Without it my kind would go berserk and eventually die a slow painful death. Luckily for them animals stave off the bloodlust, but not for long. Though it does fight off hunger. I climbed out of the stream and sat next to the edge placing my clawed hand on my now full stomach.

Satisfied and tired I closed my eyes to listen to the forest. Wind swayed the trees which rustled the leaves. Birds chirped and the stream rippled. I soon lost myself in the sound.

* * *

**By the west mountain range**

* * *

Rin walked down the steps of the castle. Her sun hat and big rimmed glasses helped shield her from the suns violent rays. She slowed her pace until Miroku was right next to her.

"Miroku, you know I trust you but, where are we going?" she asked.

Miroku looked up from under his dark green cap, his Raybands' glinted in the sun.

"Well Rin, we're going to take a nice walk through the forest today. Then later a blissful walk through the town." Miroku smirked and focused his vision back to the incoming steps.

"Alright!" Rin bounced until she suddenly stopped mid-bounce. Her smile faltered, "TOWN?! What do you mean TOWN? You know we can't go there! We won't be able to even walk into the borders without having at least five dogs on us."

"That may be true, if they were even there tonight."

"They won't be there? How do you know?"

Miroku looked back, "A good source."

"But they have to leave a few dogs behind."Rin pointed out worriedly.

"Yes they probably will. But whoever they leave behind won't be any match for us."

Rin shrugged, "Okay if you say so."

"Yes my dear, I do."

At the foot of the steps they began their walk into the western woods.

* * *

**Back in town**

* * *

Sango drove up to the orphanage, pulled up to the parking space, turned off her car, grabbed her purse and walked up to the entrance.

Opening the door she was greeted by the manager, "Hello Sango. You're early."

Sango walked up to the desk, "Yeah I know. I thought it'd be nice to surprise the kids."

"How nice," the manager smiled, "Well the kids are playing out back but Kirara is in the playroom as usual."

"Thanks." Sango patted the desk and walked down the hallway to the playroom. When she reached the door she could hear quiet talk coming from inside.

"…it's not as bad as you think," said a girl. Kirara?

"I-I don't know. I feel safer here. Anyways they won't take me in," a boys voice; he sounded scared.

"It will be fine. Just meet my friend and then you can decide," said the girl, "she's already here."

That was Sango's cue. She opened the door and walked in. The lights in the playroom were off, the shades we're pulled open which let in a soft light. Kirara and a boy who looked about Kirara's age sat on a rug in the middle of the room.

"Hi Sango!" Kirara bounced up and ran into her arms.

"How are you Kirara?" she hugged the child.

"I'm okay," she released Sango to look at her face to face, "this is who I wanted you to meet." Kirara glanced at the boy. "His name is Shippou. He's a pureblood."

"A pureblood?" Sango was surprised. "Wow, it's nice to meet you Shipphou, there's hardly any purebloods anymore." Sango offered her hand; Shippou hesitated at first but grabbed it.

"Nice to meet you too." Shippou replied shyly.

"Shippou I wanna let you know that I'm not here to force you todo anything you don't want. Im actually here to invite you to run with us tonight, and not as an initiation, but as a guest."

Shippou perked up at this, "Really?"

"Yes! Of course. But if you don't want to go we'll understand. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here and not with your family?"

Shippou looked at his feet, "They're dead."

"OH! Im so sorry Shippou!" Sango tried to come closer to the boy to comfort him.

He shied away, "..It's okay. They died protecting me."

"That's horrible," Sango looked at him and knew exactly what he was feeling, "tell ya what, think about what I said and if you do or don't come I'll still take you to the movies with Kirara on Friday. Okay?"

Shippou smiled at her kindness, "OKAY."

"Alright." Sango smiled in return when suddenly her cell phone rang. She grabbed her phone and saw Sesshoumaru on the caller ID. She stood and walked to the hallway, "Yes?" she answered.

"I need a favor." Sesshoumaru's voice came through the other end; he was serious.

"Yeah?" Sango asked curiously.

"I need you to follow Inuyasha tonight."

"Follow him? Why?"

"You and I both know my brother wants to find out what this east woods business is. I'm afraid he won't be cautious and might bring unwanted trouble."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Sesshoumaru, you know how he'll get if he finds out someone's tailing him."

"Yes, but he won't be as mad if it's you."

Sango sighed and shifted her stance, "Ahhh…. alright, I'll do it. But I'm not getting too close. I'll stay near the town and if I sense anything I'll run over."

"Alright." Sesshoumaru hung up.

Sango sighed once again, "Damn. He's gunna be so pissed."

* * *

**Back in the woods~ 1 hour before sunset.**

* * *

I woke up with a start and looked around.

Whoah, I guess I fell asleep.

I was still in my transformed state. Standing up I shook myself off from the random leaves that had collected on me. I looked up to the sky. Sunset already? Damn how long was I asleep? I should be heading out to scout soon; the run should start in two hours. I began walking back the way I came when I saw what looked like a tent.

SHIT!

I ran to the nearest bush to hide. My blood slowed and the ground got closer. I saw my fur recede and turn black like my hair. Back in my human form I peered out seeing the tent sway in the wind. I sniffed the air, no one there. Strange, maybe they went on a walk. I came out from behind the tree and slowly made my way to the tent, of course I tried to keep myself outta sight. Not many people would react normally to a naked man in the forest. Once I got to the tent I noticed no one inside or around; there were sleeping bags that seemed to have been used and two duffel bags of clothes. I looked through one of the duffel bags and found a pair of jeans and a long sleeve grey thermal. Sharing is caring right?

After putting on my newly acquired clothes I walked out the tent and walked in the direction I first came from. Walking through the campsite I didn't notice the shine that came from beneath some leaves til it was too late.

"AGH! WHAT THE FUCK!" I fell and grabbed my now bleeding foot, "what the fuck man….! FUCK!" bending my foot to get a good look at it there was a giant slice going down from my pinky toe to my heel. I glared at the ground, and noticed the object of my pain. A huge hunting knife was laid out on the floor beneath some leaves. Who the hell would leave this lying around?

Then it came to mind. Maybe that's why I didn't notice the tent before. No one's been here for a long time. And whoever was here left in a hurry.

Whatever, not my problem.

I glanced at my foot and saw that it was already starting to heal. That's when I felt it.

The Pull.

It's back.

And it's close.

I didn't even bother wrapping my foot before I left. I followed the pull. It felt like someone had tied a rope around my chest and was pulling me in slowly. Every step I took was unfelt like I was floating my way over to wherever I was going. The sun began to set and I began to hear strange gasping. Sounded like someone was in need of air. Like they were trapped underground. I turned my head in every direction searching for the sound. Eventually I was back at the stream I jumped into not so long ago. I heard water rippling and the sound of gasping became louder. This pull was here. The stream. I walked along the stream looking in it. But to be honest it was dark , I could hardly see in like I did earlier when the sun was out.

Suddenly I heard a splash and a moan. I jumped into a fighting position. My blood sped and I could feel the change coming.

….no enemy. No one at all. I relaxed and stood straight. Am I going crazy? A pull, and no enemy? The gasping had stopped and the sound of water became silent. The pull was still there tho.

I looked one last time at the stream and was completely surprised by what I saw. On the shore was a naked body; half out of the water. No movement came from the body, but I know it wasn't there before. I stayed still, is this a trap? I didn't feel anyone near; slowly I approached it. The body was on the other side of the bank so I took a quick step and jumped over, landing right next to the body; my foot instantly throbbed.

The body twitched and tried to get up, I moved back.

The scent I'm getting off this thing is not human, but nothing I've never encountered this scent before. What is it?

It was able to get on its elbows and weakly raised its head to look up at me. My breath held. It was a woman, a young woman at that, and she was beautiful. Long tousled raven black hair that reached past her waist, a slim figure, and the most enigmatic eyes. Grey-blue, with no pupil; but they were deep and alluring. She looked anemic; her skin was practically blue. Her expression begged for me to help her. Her trembling hand reached out to me and on plain reaction I knelt down and reached for hers. She seemed to be in pain or simply weak because as soon as I grabbed her hand she fell to the ground unconscious.

I watched her to see if she'd move again, "Hey, are you ok?" no movement "Lady?...Lady? Hey girl?!" I tugged her arm. No response.

Hmph, she's definitely out of it. What should I do? I can't take her to the hospital; just by looking at her eyes you can tell she's not human. I guess I can say that she was in a freak accident and the explosion permanently blinded her. Nah, I have a feeling blood tests and records will definitely catch on.

I crossed my arms. AGHHH I ruffled my hair in agitation.

Guess she's coming home with me until she wakes up. At least she's cute, whatever she is.

I walked over to her body and picked her up which caused her hair to move and showed me slight boob action. I dropped her immediately. SHIT! Why the hell did I do that? I caught her before her head hit the ground…. ALRIGHT. I laid her against the nearest tree, took off my thermal and put it on her. Once she was slightly clothed I picked her up again.

Walking home in my human form is gunna take way too long…..

I looked down at her. She isn't waking up anytime soon. My blood rushed and I grew. She suddenly weighed like a feather; I bolted off towards home.

* * *

XD WOOO HOOOO finally!

Towards the end I was just dying to introduce her into the story already. Now the fun begins. Not to mention the drama LOL OH AND ACTION will be coming up very soon.

Let me know what u guys think

Im trying my best to post as quickly as possible!

SAYONARA!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR***

HEY GUYS

Im so sorry it took so long to post this up! It was just one of those weeks where I litereally worked 5 days back to back with school in the morning. And everytime I got home I became dead to the world. My one day to rest I slept all day.

Anyways I had been writing this story and started on the fourth chapter. I even sketched a few character profiles. I will post them up once I can figure out how to work the new scanner I got. LOL

ANYWAYS without further ado chapter 3!

**III**

* * *

**NEAR TOWN**

* * *

Miroku and Rin sat at the edge of the woods and were positioned facing the town.

"Don't you think it's strange that we've gotten this close without detection Miroku?" Rin glanced at Miroku quickly then reverted to darting her eyes around searching the perimeter.

"I guess. If you're looking at this situation as a glass half empty."Rin hung her head in disbelief. They waited until the town became much more silent and less busy.

"Guess that's our cue," he stood up and brushed off, "Let's go Rin."

"Okay."She stood and followed him down the hill that lead into the outskirts of town. After a few minutes' walk they arrived in the town, finding themselves in a housing area. Miroku walked through nonchalantly but Rin was a bag of nerves.

"So….Miroku, what exactly are we doing here?"Rin looked over to him.

"Looking for the Princess of course."

"In the town? Why would she be here?"

"You never know, maybe she woke up and decided she wanted to go shopping. She has missed out on a lot of trends."

"Miroku! We should be serious about this! What would the Queen say?" Rin almost burst out in frustration but realized she had to keep it down, they were on enemy territory.

"Rin the Queen trusts our decisions completely. Besides, trust my instincts, they're never wrong."

Rin didn't feel very relaxed but she trusted Miroku no matter how crazy she thought he was.

* * *

**BACK TO OUR HERO**

* * *

I reached the edge of the forest and looked down to my house. The coast was clear so I jumped into the clearing and walked through my sliding glass doors. I didn't wanna scratch up my wood paneled floor so I digressed into my human form. A cold draft crept in through the open glass door, that's when I noticed I was naked. Must've ripped the clothes I'd been wearing from before the transformation earlier. I still had the woman in my arms, unconscious. Walking into the den I placed her on the three seater dark red suede couch. I stared at her for a second then made my way into my room, it was dark the only light I had was from the sliding glass doors whose curtains' were slightly pulled open. Slipping on a pair of shorts and a shirt I walked into my jointed bathroom, brushed my teeth and freshened up; then I walked back in to the den. She was still unconscious on the couch.

What do I do now? I can't tell anyone she's here. But I don't know how to deal with this. Maybe she's hurt or sick. I gotta get her help. Damn. Ok. Maybe I'll call Sango, she can keep a secret.

I walked into the kitchen and reached for the phone on the wall to dial Sango's number when I heard a thud. I reacted quickly and ran towards the sound that came from the den. The woman was on the floor, it seems she tried to get up; that's when I noticed the bloodstained foot print on the floor that lead into my bedroom. Scent registered, it was my blood. I looked down at my foot, I was still bleeding. It must have not healed from the sprint back home.

I walked over to her, the long sleeve thermal I had put on her hiked up and I could see her ass right now, which believe me wasn't a bad sight but that's not me. I don't take advantage of unconscious girls. Now don't think I don't like women I've just never had a serious thing with a woman. PLENTY of one night stands, but my family doesn't really know about those. Not even Sango knows. Back to business, I picked her up and relocated her back onto the couch making sure all private parts were covered. The last thing I wanted was this girl to wake up with her body parts all out there and she calls the cops or tries to kill me. Next, I went to the kitchen, wrapped up my foot and looked for a towel. I went back to the den and began cleaning up my blood prints. Wiping a spot right next to her I couldn't help but stare at her, she was definitely attractive in that oversized sweater. Her legs were long and slender; even though she was covered in dirt I could tell her skin was soft and could glisten beneath the light.

With the bloody rag gripped under my pinky, ring and middle finger, I used my index finger to move her hair from her face. I wanted a better look. The motion must have alerted her because her eyes shot open. I didn't even flinch from the action, her eyes held me there frozen. Those strange blues are hard to describe. They had levels; making them deeper. The rims of her eyes were grey, which descended to blues. The middle where her pupil was supposed to be swirled into baby blue. They were mesmerizing. I couldn't look away. She broke the gaze and stared at the bloody rag, reaching for it slowly.

"Sorry," I moved the rag; her eyes followed it. "My name's Inuyasha, I found you nearby washed up on a stream. I didn't know where to take you, so I brought you here, to my house."

"…..your house?" her voice was weak.

"Yeah. Don't worry I'm no pervert. If you want me to take you home or to a hospital just let me know."

She closed her eyes and placed her hand over her eyes, "…..Inu…yasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Where am I?"

"My house-"

"No…... Where am I?" She took her hand off her eyes and looked at me confused.

"In town," I watched her struggle to lay her back against the arm rest, "-you're not from here are you?"

She didn't answer just replied with, "Why am I so tired?"

I stood and turned as if going back to the kitchen, "I found you washed up near a stream. You probably had a close call with death. Just relax and rest. When you wake up I'll take you wherever you wanna go." When I looked back she was already knocked out. Sigh. Okay, I'm calling Sango.

I went back to the kitchen, grabbed the phone on the counter top and dialed her number. After the first ring I heard a ringtone and not just any ringtone but Sango's. It was coming from the living room, I ran in there. Sango was standing over the girl. She noticed me enter the room.

"Way to go Yash!" she whispered, winked and gave me two thumbs up.

"Shh! Don't say that. Come on." I motioned to the kitchen.

We walked in and Sango immediately blabbed out, "So who is she? Where is she from? And how was the sex?"

I glared at her, "First of all, why the hell are all you guys pushing for me to get laid. Second, did you even take a breath? And third, I don't know who she is. I found her half drowned in a stream east of here…."

East. I didn't even notice.

I looked at her.

Is she the pull I've been feeling?...Nah, cant be, what I felt back there couldn't have been her….could it?

"Oh," her shoulders relaxed, "why'd you bring her here then?"

I scratched my head, I wonder how she's gonna take this, "She's not human."

She darted up, "An enemy?!"

"No!" …..I don't think so.

"She's not one of us, I would've noticed that." She was on alert.

"Go see if you like."

She wasted no time and dashed to the girls' side. I scratched my head, sighed, and walked lazily to the den. Sango stood over the girl sniffing at the air.

"You're right," she backed off, "what is she?" she looked at me questioningly.

I leaned against the back of the couch, supporting myself on my elbows, "No idea. She doesn't know where she is either. If you ask me, I don't think she's any danger." An image of her pleading gaze flashed through my mind. We both looked down at the girl.

Sango broke the silence first, "Are you going to tell Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't think so."

She eyed me, "How are you gonna keep this from him?"

"Heh," I closed my eyes and grinned, "you didn't notice til I told you something."

"Ah!" She bit her tongue, "Got me there, but we're talking about Sesshoumaru."

"He won't notice. Besides she's leaving tomorrow."

"I guess you're right." She looked at the door then back at me, "Alright I'm gonna head home. If you need any help-!"

"Actually! Sango, I do! I was calling you but you were already here. Wait. Why were you here?"

Sango stiffened, "OH. UGH…I was part of the watch here in town and I was nearby. I saw you run into your house. SO! What do you need my help with?"

I brushed off her strange behavior, "Could you clean her up?"

"Sure. Where are her clothes?" she glanced around the floor searching for signs of woman's clothing.

I put my hand on my neck and rubbed, "See, that's the thing. I found her with none."

"Oh." She thought it over, "Well let's take her to my house, I can give her some clothes. And I'm sure she doesn't wanna wake up smelling like you."

I perked up, "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"Well, I'll be in the car!" She made her way to the glass doors that were still open.

"Wait up!" I went to the young woman on the couch, scooped her up, and sprinted after Sango. "Sango, wait, shouldn't you get back to the watch?"

"Nah, it's okay. Besides you can cover for me. Say you called me off watch cause you needed my help with your scouting or something. Your top dog anyways." We walked down the path to her car. I walked to the passenger side; Sango opened the side door for me and moved her seat forward so I could place the girl down. I put her in the back then rearranged the seat and hoped in. Sango started the car and reached for her belt, "Put your seatbelt on."

I reached over my shoulder for my belt, "I don't know why you guys buy these contraptions. Why can't you guys use the gifts you were given?"

Sango sighed, "You know we have to blend in. Now when I think about it, it's a good thing you live on the outskirts of town. Sesshoumaru won't notice a thing. Unless he comes to visit himself." She drove off onto the dirt road.

"Like that would ever happen, I don't think he even knows where I live."

It only took about fifteen minutes to get to town and another five until we turned onto her block; we were six houses down from her place.

"Inuyasha, what are you gunna do with her after we clean her up?" Sango asked without taking her eyes off the road.

I shrugged, "Take her home I guess and if she doesn't have one I'm still letting her loose."I crossed my arms; we were about to pull into her house.

She looked at me, "Don't be heartless! You can't do that! She might not be one of us but you can't just subject her to the unknown. What if the cold ones catch her?" she glared at me.

"That's none of my business."

Sango didn't slow her speed as she turned into her driveway; eyes still trained on me, "You're a jerk-!"

"SANGO! Watch out!"I griped the frame of the car and she slammed on her brakes. The car skidded and the figure Sango almost ran over flipped over the car and landed gracefully right behind us. I got outta the car without a second thought. Whoever this is isn't human. Sure enough as soon I got out I recognized the scent: cold ones. There were two of them; a male and a female. The male stood staring at us from the sidewalk. The female stood behind the car. Sango came out of the car and readied herself for a fight.

"Damn, Sango, I shouldn't have warned you to stop."

"You always have jokes Inuyasha." She scowled at the female.

I guess she's chosen her target; so I focused on the man.

The man with dark hair spoke, "Inuyasha? Son of the once great Alpha Inutaisho?" he asked.

"Hmph! Yeah, what of it?" I held my head up, proud.

"Pleasure to meet you," he bowed.

"Tch, cut the crap! What the fuck are you trash doing here? This is our territory!" I slammed the door shut and took a step forward ready to launch myself at the man.

"Our apologies, we have not come for a fight. Rin," he indicated to the female he accompanied, "has never seen the town." The female became on edge and began to fume.

"Don't throw me into this Miroku! This was your idea!" Rin yelled at Miroku. Sango immediately advanced on the female. Rin barred her fangs and stood her ground; hissing. Sango flashed her fangs as well, grabbing a hold of Rin's shirt and pulling her in to glare at her. Rin stood tall and held her ground, "Get out of my face, you filthy dog."

"Get outta my town you cold blooded bitch."

The male juked forward, I caught the reaction and stood in his way growling, "Step back Frosty."

The man glowered at me, "You can't attack us here. You're humans will know the truth."

"Everyone in this town is asleep and safely tuckered in dreaming about gumdrops and lollipops," I crouched and lifted my fists.

The man smirked and closed his eyes, "You sure? That's an awfully big risk."

He was right we aren't allowed to transform in the town or use our super human strength, I mean that should go without saying….

"Heh! This is your unlucky day. I don't give a shit about the rules!" I launched myself at him grasping his throat, tightening my grip digging my claws in; Miroku swiped out a silver blade and held it against my throat with lightening speed it sizzled against my neck and drew blood.

Creeeeeaaaaak…. A car door opened. We both averted our menacing gaze to the sound. The woman with curious eyes stared at us wide eyed. Hesitantly the cold one lowered his knife; he disappeared right out of my grasp and appeared a few feet back, the look on his face must have been disbelief.

"Rin. It's time to leave." She instantly vanished out of Sango's grasp; they both disappeared into the night. I was about to pursue when Sango shouted.

"Don't."

I looked back at her, "Why the hell not?!"

"I'll explain inside." She walked to the mysterious eyed woman, "I know you're confused but come inside, I'll get you cleaned up." She ushered her to the door and opened the door.

Taking one last look towards the fading scent I grunted and followed the women into the house and shut the door behind me. I saw the girls a few feet away. They were in the living room. The Living room gave off very calming vibes. The walls were sand colored and the tables were glass that held clear vases full of flowers. Sango ushered the mystery girl to a light blue plush couch and sat her down. I picked my spot against the wall that faced them and leaned against it, crossing my arms. "So?"

Sango peered up at me from her spot on the couch next to the girl, "Don't think I'm against you, not pursuing them is the right thing to do right now."

"And why's that?"

"Besides hiding our true identities to the humans? Her." She jerked her head at the girl who seemed genuinely confused.

Eh….Oh….why didn't I think of that?

Sango continued, "We don't need Sesshoumaru knowing we're housing her or the fact we just ran into not one but two cold ones! If he heard this the whole family would be on alert and for sure you wouldn't be able to keep her a secret."

I pushed off the wall put a hand on my hip and another ruffled my hair, "Shit!" I set my arms down to my side, " You're right. And I was ready to rip them apart."

She smirked, "I know. Anyways," she glanced down to the woman still sitting on the couch, "let's get you cleaned up."

"I'll be outside." I walked to the door and opened it. The night was clear and cool. I jumped up onto the roof and popped a squat. The view was beautiful and the feel of the moon against my skin felt calming.

* * *

**Edge of Town**

* * *

Miroku stopped running and turned staring over at the town. His face was still the same, cool and collected; he hadn't faltered through the whole situation.

Rin noticed his sudden stop and rushed to his side grabbing a hold of his arm, "What are you doing?! Let's go!" she tugged.

"Calm down Rin. They aren't following us." She followed his sight, gently letting go of his arm. Miroku let out a short chuckle. "Miroku?" now she was confused.

"Who would've thought?" he shook his head and headed into the forest.

"What?" Rin glanced back down at the town hoping to find the answer but she gave up instantly, "What are you talking about Miroku?" she jogged up to his side.

He looked to his side down at her, "Who would've ever thought the Prince of the Moon is harboring our Princess of the Night."

Rin stopped in her tracks, eyes wide like saucers; she spun around and stared frightened in the direction they had just come from. "…Princess….."

* * *

**Back to our Hero**

* * *

About forty minutes later I heard the door open, I sat up to see who had come out. Sango stood on her lawn looking up at me. "We're done in here. You can come in." she walked back in not waiting for me to follow. I slid down the roof and hopped off, walking inside very lazily shutting the door behind me.

"We're in the kitchen!" Sango spoke out. I redirected myself and headed towards the kitchen.

The Kitchen wasn't huge like mines but it was still roomy and very homey as well. It had granite counter tops and off white cabinets with light purple knobs. Very girly. Almost all the accents in the kitchen were light purple or fuchsia. The girls sat at the high counter top making sandwiches. Sango glanced up at me, "Want one?" The mystery woman turned in her stool and looked over at me. She was drop dead gorgeous. She wore bootleg jeans with a tight brown v-neck shirt and black and white converse. Her bangs didn't stop her gaze as it bore into me. Her once muddy hair was now black with a blue glint to it; her locks passed the middle of her back and moved with every simple movement.

"Sure." I blinked out of my reverie, walked over and sat at the only available stool next to the stranger with stormy eyes. Her eyes were trained on me. I turned on the small TV that was at the corner of the high top. Sango sat in front of us making the sandwiches.

"So," Sango cut the silence like usual, "what's your name?" she looked at the girl. I didn't move but kept my hearing tuned in to their conversation.

"….Kagome." she said unsure of herself.

"Kagome? What a pretty name. Where are you from Kagome?" she handed Kagome a sandwich which Kagome took and stared at.

"…I can't remember." She placed her sandwich down and stared at it with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll remember soon." Sango smiled at her.

From the corner of my eye I saw Kagome peer up from her sandwich to me. "Please….."

I turned my attention to her. She placed both her hands on my one hand that was on the counter.

"Please, don't kick me out tomorrow. I don't know where to go." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I said uncomfortably.

"I – I overheard you both saying you were going to throw me out tomorrow if I didn't leave."

Sango interjected here, "Inuyasha won't do that! He was just joking! He's a joker! Aren't you Inuyasha?" she stared daggers at him.

"Ugh, yeah, I was joking!" I didn't know whether to look at Sango and quiver or look at Kagome and be uncomfortable. Women…

Kagome didn't let go of my hand.

Sango placed the sandwich in front of me, "Okay so, Kagome, I'm sure this isn't a secret now. What are you?" this caught her attention and she let go of my hand, placing them on her lap.

"What am I?" she squinted her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well first off, if you haven't noticed we aren't human. We noticed your scent isn't human or vampire. And your eyes. I've never seen any immortal or supernatural with those eyes." Sango leaned in to look into her eyes. Kagome instantly blushed.

"I honestly don't remember." She looked down at her lap in shame.

Sango leaned back, "Okay enough with the inquisition. I'm sure you have questions for us. Go ahead, ask away!" Sango began eating her sandwich.

Kagome looked up at Sango then to me, "What are you?"

I answered this question, "We're Lycans," she looked quizzical, "you know werewolves?"

"Werewolves…..there's such thing?"

Sango replied, "Specifically speaking there is no such thing as werewolves, but there are Lycans. There's a difference between the two. But technically humans call us werewolves."

I added, "Not all the myths about us are true either. We don't turn at the sight of the moon. Except for the first transformation or coming of age. And we can create new members from humans, it isn't just genetic."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

I felt a little insulted and turned my back to her, focusing on the TV, "Suit yourself! I'll just keep all this information to myself." I took a huge bite out of my sandwich.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. I just can't believe your telling me all this. Why?"

Sango answered for me, "Don't mind him. He's touchy. It's cause you're a supernatural like us, we only have one enemy in this world and that's the cold ones and since you aren't one of them we don't mind telling you a little about us. Anyways it might jog some memories."

"Oh." Kagome chirped.

I finished up my sandwich and turned off the TV. "Let's go, it's getting late and I want to get to bed. Thanks for the grub Sango. Seeya tomorrow." I stood up and made my way to the door.

"No problem. And what are you talking about? Tomorrow's your day off remember?"

"Oh fuck that's right! I'm definitely sleeping in tonight then. I'll see you Friday then." I waved at her and walked through the door. After a second I noticed Kagome hadn't followed suit so I walked back in. "Come on girl! I wanna go home!" Kagome was in front of Sango.

"I'm sorry, I'm coming!" She looked back towards Sango. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem" Sango smiled at the girl, "If he gives you any trouble let me know."

"Come on!" I called out again.

"Goodbye Sango." Kagome ran to the door and closed it behind her. She walked to the side walk where I was standing.

"Alright let's go. You can't run fast can you?"

"I don't know."

"Tch, you better start remembering soon…," I must've hit a delicate spot cause she immediately got gloomy, "ugh, alright alright, hop on." I crouched on one knee and pointed to my back.

"Really?"

"Yeah yeah, just get on before I change my mind." She hopped on without a second glance and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel every curve of her chest, and to be honest it made me blush; I don't know why I've felt plenty of tits in my life. I pushed my thoughts back and I intertwined my arms behind my back to keep her up on my back. "Alright hold on." I took a few steps than ran into a sprint, then next thing you know houses were flying by. Her hold around my neck tightened when the houses became blurs. I smirked and only quickened the pace.

* * *

Ok another chapter. And yes I'm working on the fourth now.

PLEASE GUYS lmk what you think?

SAYONARA! 3


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS

I KNOW I KNOW

Its been awhile. Let me just say the holidays haven't been easy so far. But I did write u a nice long chapter to reconcile for my slow turtle speed posting )X

THANK YOU TO U GUYS WHO ARE REVIEWING OR JUST SIMPLY FOLLOWING MY STORY its nice to know you guys like the story or at least keep in touch to even read the next chapter! Remember if u guys have any question feel freeeeee to ask! Or if u have any suggestions I'd like to hear, even though I pretty much know where this story of going.

Anyways I wanted to lay out some facts for you

I know some of u might have noticed I've been deleting and reposting old chapters, I had to fix some stuff. I really had my dates thrown about in there and it made no sense when u read it through

So here's a rundown!

**THE WAR**

It's been raging on for centuries; before anyone can remember. But the climax began 50 years before Inuyasha was born. THIS WAR CLIMAXED FOR 200 YEARS (LOL) in the 200 year span Inuyasha's father battled against the king of vampires. The war has been over for about 50 years now.

**LYCANS**

Are strong beasts, they look like wolves but are way bigger and buffer. They can stand like a man or get on all fours. Very large creatures. Inuyasha stands about seven ft when standing in his transformation. They have inhuman strength. But what they use most of all is their senses. Like sound and scent. GREATEST WEAKNESS SILVER & NOT EXACTLY IMMORTAL

**INUTAISHO** ( Inu and Sesshy's dad)

Died 9 years before the end of the war, so when Inuyasha was 15. I'm not releasing how he died just yet. It will come in later chapters.

INUYASHA'S MOTHER **IZAYOI**

IS GOING TO REMAIN A MYSTERY! MUWAHAHAHAHA (I'm not going to ruin it for you but she is a major character)

**INUYASHA**

Is 150 years old. BLACK HAIR AND VIOLET EYES. HIS VIOLET EYES ARE A GIFT FROM HIS MOTHER. When he transforms his hair turns silver and his eyes turn amber. Him, Sesshomaru and his dad come from a legendary line of silver haired lycans.

**SESSHOUMARU **

Is 175 years old. He has black hair and hazel eyes. He is first son to INUTAISHO. He runs the family. He's never seen because he is constantly in family meetins and gatherings not to mention the town's council.

**SANGO**

Is 60 years old. In reality she's 75 because she was turned when she was 15. She has brown hair and magenta eyes. When she turns her fur is russet and brown and her eyes turn amber as well.

**SHIPPO**

Young lycan. Parents murdered by random vampire. Is now an orphan living in an orphanage. Sango wants Inuyasha to recruit him.

**VAMPIRES**

Are cold blooded. They are not harmed by garlic or crosses. They do not combust to flames in the daylight. Rather think of them as extremely sensitive to sunlight. When their skin is exposed to sunlight they become weak and fragile. The light messes with their vision which causes severe headaches. If left out in the sun for a very long time their skin will bubble and burn. They do have super strength and speed. They do run faster than the wolves. They have heightened senses but nothing compared to the lycans scent and hearing. Vampires do have an extreme sixth sense. They can feel auras or presence's easily. GREATEST WEAKNESS IS SUNLIGHT.

**KAGOME**

Is going to remain a mystery as well. But I can say that she is not your average supernatural. She has raven black hair and blue gray eyes with no pupils. She has ringlets in her eyes that descend into deeper levels and become smaller. It looks a little creepy. I CAN SAY THIS. Her sister is the queen so she is a vampire. But sunlight does not affect her. not yet….KUKUKUKUKU lol

**THE QUEEN OF THE VAMPIRES**

Her identity is revealed in this chapter. She has blue eyes and black hair like our heroine. But her eyes actually have pupils and they aren't gray blue. More like ice blue. As for age, she was born way before the climax of the war.

**MIROKU**

Dark brown hair and indigo eyes. Older than the queen. Was the former king and queen's right hand man. No one knows exactly how old he is. But he's lived longer than anyone else. He has a very keen sixth sense, very intelligent, and very strong.

**RIN**

Young vampire turned at the end of the war by Miroku. Miroku's right hand. The queen confides in her just as much as she confides in Miroku. About 20 years old when turned.

**NARAKU**

Yes he is in this story. Without him we have no evil nemesis.. or rather ally? LOL I'll let u decide. Anyways he is introduced in this chapter. He is a very old nobleman vampire who is very powerful and has great connections. And all around manipulator. Of course.

ENJOI

**IV**

I landed a few feet in front of my house and the girl's grasp around my neck tightened. Her face was buried into my neck; I guess she's scared of speed.

"Alright. We're here." I waited for her to let go so I could release my hold as well. She wasn't moving, all I could feel was her steady breathing. Her breath tickled against my neck; it sent a shiver down my body.

"Hey.." I turned my head to her, "you ok?" That's when I felt her lips against my neck, her hot breath made my face burn up.

"Ka-Kagome?" she instantly perked up.

"I'm sorry! I must've fallen asleep." She hoped off my back.

"Um, yeah. You must've." I turned my head to avoid any eye contact. I walked up to my door, reached up over my door frame and grabbed the key. Unlocking the door I walked in and kicked off my shoes. The glass doors were still open from earlier so I went up to them and shut them. When I turned around the woman was by the front door, she had closed it and was following suit by taking off her shoes and placing them neatly next to my thrown about shoes. I sighed and rubbed the kink in my neck; I was damn tired.

"Alright, come on. I'll show you to your room." I waved her over to follow me. I have two guest rooms, so I lead her to the one closest to the bathroom and was also the farthest from mine. Walking into the hallway I made a left and opened the first door to my right; I motioned her to walk in. She walked in; her big blue eyes scanned the room. The room was dark gray with tans, roomy but not as big as the master bedroom. It had a full bed with dark green sheets and off white pillow shams. The floor in here like my own room had carpet but unlike the rest of the house which was all wood paneled. There was one window that faced west; you could see part of the town and far off in the distance were mountains.

I leaned onto the door handle, "This room's only been used once before but it's been awhile since then. Every once in awhile I have family sleep over if it's necessary but no one's been over for months." I pointed behind me to a door that was right across from this room. "That's the bathroom. You know where the kitchen is. So, that's about it. Got it?"

She finished scanning the room and turned to me, "Okay." I stood still looking at her until I noticed I was staring. I mentally shook myself and was about to close the door when I heard her.

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" I glanced back at her.

"Thank you," she looked down at the carpet then back at me, "for everything."

I couldn't help but stare into her eyes, eyes full of gratitude. So beautiful and mesmerizing. Those eyes are definitely not normal. "Get some rest," remembering how tired I am I closed the door and walk down the hall, two doors down was my room to the left. As soon as I closed my door behind me I peeled off each article of clothing leaving a trail of clothes to my master bathroom which was located in my room. I opened the glass door and turned on the shower; stepping in my body instantly relaxed. Nothing like a hot shower after an out of the ordinary night. At least I can't say nothing new ever happens here.

After the shower, I dry off and saunter over to my drawer taking out some boxers and slipping them on. My bed was a queen sized mattress with off white and black sheets. The rest of my room was either black wood with silver and random red accents. I'm not very interested in decorating my house but Sango insisted in choosing out all my furniture. I flopped onto my bed not even bothering to pull the sheets, as soon as my head hit the pillow I became dead to the world.

By the western mountain

Miroku and Rin finally reached the familiar stone steps that lead to the castle in the mountain. Rin darted up the steps but Miroku took his time.

"Miroku we have to hurry! Why are you walking? We have to tell the Queen now! HURRY!"

"Rin. Relax. It won't make a difference if we tell her now to thirty minutes from now."

"How can you be so calm?!"she exclaimed.

"Because there's no point in losing our heads now when we need them most."

Rin huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine. Anyways we're gunna have to gather the fighters so we can attack and get the princess back."

"What fighters Rin? You know as well as I do there's not enough fighters here. If we even set foot in the woods near the town we'd be overrun and torn apart in seconds. We don't have enough people to form an attack. Yet."

"Yet? So we will attack?"

"Yes. But not just yet, we must think this through."

They were almost at the top of the steps when Rin spoke, "What do you think the Queen'll say?"

"I'm not sure. But she won't want to barge into the town blindly."

At the top of the steps they walked to the huge doors and passed through.

"Oh, Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't the princess recognize us? I mean I know we've never met, but you'd think she'd recognize our scent or feel our presence."

Miroku stayed silent for awhile, "Rin, she is our Princess we must protect her at all times. If she chooses to stay there we must abide by that request. I'm sure she will come to us when she's ready."

Rin looked at him a little confused but kept quiet she had a feeling she wouldn't get a straighter answer than that. They kept heading in and parted at the main hall. Rin walked up the stairs to her room; Miroku walked down the all to familiar hallway that lead to the throne room.

Once in front of the throne room doors he reached for the handle but stopped midway, his eyes narrowed slightly. Then the door opened and a man appeared; the air of the room became thick and ominous, he knew this aura. The man was tall with long curly dark brown hair and blood red eyes that glowed. The air around him melted from sheer evil aura. Miroku put his arm against his chest and bowed, keeping his stance steady. The man did not move but peered at Miroku through the corner of his eye.

"You follow the Queen blindly." His rough voice stated more as a fact than a question, but Miroku knew he was asking where his allegiance lied.

"To the ends of the earth." Miroku answered without hesitation.

"Hmph," the man looked ahead, "Good. Loyal soldiers are hard to come by." The man strutted down the hall and disappeared into the shadows.

Miroku broke his bow and his gaze followed the man til he vanished, a hard expression on his face. Miroku walked through the throne room doors only to be met with the sight of the queen staring out the window. She noticed a new presence so she looked over to him. Her blue eyes shimmered with sadness and her pale skin seemed sick.

"Miroku…." She stepped away from the window towards him and wiped her eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"I have news about the Princess."

"And?"

"I went into the town with Rin earlier."

"You what?!" she jumped at the unusual reply.

"My Queen, there were no wolves around. They were off in the forest. So in a sense it was perfectly safe."

"Very well, but why the town?"

"I had a strange idea that I'd find what I was looking for there. And sure enough I ran into her. At least I believe it was her. When I locked eyes with her I knew instantly that she was who I was searching for. Even though no one has ever seen her, I knew it had to be her."

She walked up to Miroku and grabbed onto his upper arm. "Why didn't you bring her?"

He sighed, "That's the problem."

"Tell me!"

"When I met her she wasn't alone. She had two lycans with her."

She stood shocked, her hold on his arm lessened, "…no…" she whispered breathlessly. She slowly made her way to the ground and sat looking lost at the ground.

He knelt down near her, "Don't lose hope madam. They don't know who she is. When I saw her she was not a prisoner. What's more they seemed to be protecting her."

She brought her head up to meet his gaze, "We have to get her back."

"We will. But that won't be easy considering who her escort is."

"Escort?" she prepared for another shocker.

"She was with the youngest prince."

Her eyes closed in disbelief and a tear streamed down, "What will we do now? If they find out, they will kill her."

"Kikyo," She opened her eyes and looked at him with helpless eyes, "They will not find out. We will get her back before they suspect a thing."

"I hope so my friend. I only hope." He offered his hand to help her up and she took it. Standing up she asked, "What now?"

"I believe our best course of action is to wait. She might come to us. But besides that I have someone in the town that can keep us informed and watch her."

"Good. Get on that Miroku."

He stood to leave and walk out but stalled, "Kikyo, Naraku, what did he want?"

Her eyes hardened, "He was here to discuss the merger. Before you came in I had finalized my merger with him."

Miroku flinched, surprised, he knew this was to happen but Naraku never gave him a good feeling. "What will happen now?"

"The families are to become one, they are to migrate here to the castle, you will have a king. He will lead us out from under this rock." She focused her eyes at her feet.

"Madam, is there any way you can hold off the marriage?"

She looked up at him incredulously, "I have finalized it. It will happen, soon. If we cannot retrieve the Princess he will lead us. Our family has waited and rotted in this rock long enough. If we wait any longer it will just be you, Rin and I alone in this castle. For now I will go along with the marriage but when the Princess returns she will reclaim the throne and then my marriage will be nullified but until then we will carry on as such."

He nodded his head and turned to leave.

"Miroku, the news about the Princess stays between us. Make sure Rin does not tell anyone. My fiancé must not know. Please get her back."

"Yes ma'am!"

Once he walked out and closed the door behind him Kikyo walked to the window and placed her hand upon the glass. Staring off into the distance toward the direction of the town. "Kagome. Please, come back."

Back to our hero

The sun rose up way to fast. It always does if you ask me. But the best part was that I was off today so all I had to do was turn over and keep sleeping. About three hours after I heard my house phone ring. I groaned, ignoring it I rolled over again. Due to no answering machine it just kept ringing. I grabbed one of the pillows and smashed it unto my head hoping to snuff out the sound. Unfortunately having super human hearing isn't always a good thing. I could still hear the ringing as clear as without the pillow, maybe even better. I was about to get up when I heard the receiver being picked up.

Hold up….what?

And that's when I heard her voice, "Hello?"

I got up so quick I slammed my door against the wall and was in the kitchen in an instant snatching the phone out of her hand. Then I heard the voice on the other end, "Kagome? Is Inuyasha around?"

Phew…it's Sango.

"Sango." I said acknowledging her and extremely relieved.

"What's up? Okay, I know it's your day off but I'd like a favor. And before you say no, if you do me this favor I'll buy you breakfast!" Sango loved to bribe me for favors.

I was just about to say no. Funny how she knows me, I never say no to free food. I looked over and saw the woman still shocked, apparently it didn't seem she can conceive my lightning fast reflexes and speed. She kept staring from me to the hallway where I came through.

I crossed my arms and rested the phone against my shoulder, "I can't leave the girl alone."

"Bring her along! I'll buy you both breakfast!" she said the last part in a sing song voice.

"Sango, she can't be seen with us. You know that."

"No one will find out she isn't human. She can come with us."

"What if someone catches her scent?"

"You know no one uses their nose in town. It stinks. Besides remember I didn't even notice til I got real close to her anyways. The only person we should definitely avoid is Sesshomaru and running in to him is more likely than running in to a coven of vampires right?" she giggled at the last part.

I gave up, "Alright."

"Awesome! I'll be there in twenty minutes so get ready!" she hung up.

I sighed and placed the phone back onto the receiver. I turned to the girl who was sitting on the couch keeping her gaze on nothing in particular but definitely keeping it opposite of me. She must've found a random t-shirt of mine lying around somewhere but she was showing lots of skin again. I've already seen her completely naked but she was unconscious at the time and now she was wide awake and in front of me looking very attractive. Her fingers twiddled on her lap and her legs kept rubbing against each other; apparently she seemed uncomfortable. Walking up to meet her line of site I noticed her head move away from me. She stiffened once I got in front of her, her eyes wide and searching for anything else to look at.

Is she avoiding me?!

That kinda ticked me off.

"Hey! We're heading into town. Do me a favor and don't do anything stupid out there. Get dressed." She tried to look at me in the eye but she fidgeted and quickly switched her sight, "Um okay, sure," I walked away then I heard her again, "you too." She said under her breath.

That's it.

"What's your problem?"

" MY problem? Why don't you look at a mirror pervert?!" she pointed to the sliding glass doors in the den. When I looked over I noticed a slight bit of my reflection, my naked reflection that is. Well not completely naked I was wearing boxers.

OH….shit. Oh well.

To be honest I felt a little embarrassed but that flew by in a second. When I looked back at her she was red all over. Why's she so embarrassed? Like she's never seen a naked man before.

"Never seen a man in boxers before?" I asked slyly.

"…no…I don't think so." She whispered.

I didn't think she'd answer much less say no. A woman her age had to have seen a naked man already, on top of that such an attractive woman like her would have at least gone through a lot of boyfriends.

I had to break the awkward silence, "Uh well I'll go get dressed. You should do the same."I turned and walked to my room; grabbed a pair of jeans I saw lying around and a dark green shirt that was on top of my drawer. In my bathroom I washed my face, brushed my teeth, put deodorant, and tied my hair back in a loose ponytail. With clothes on, I made my way out not forgetting my black shades. I waited in the kitchen, she should be done soon I hope. And on cue she walked up to the counter in the same clothes Sango had leant her last night. She smelled like my toiletries. REMINDER: ask Sango to take her shopping. She stood in front of the counter staring at the phone.

"Let me guess. You've never seen a phone either."

She turned to me, her stormy eyes seemed dull. "Not really."

I whistled, "That's some extreme amnesia."

She sighed and sat on the closest stool next to her. "I haven't remembered anything about myself either. Just my name."

I opened my fridge and grabbed a beer, "Want one?"

"Sure. What is it?"

I passed her the beer and got another for myself, "You've never had a beer?" She instantly wilted at my question. "Ah…look I'm sorry. I'm just gunna have to get used to that."

Her eyes peered up at me, "It's okay. Im gunna have to get used to that too."

She pulled at the cap to try and open it. I couldn't help but smirk. I twisted the cap and it popped off. She saw what I had done, copied me and with a pop it opened. It was small but she smiled and looked up at me. I smirked at her, "Cheers." I brought my bottle to hers and clinked it against hers, then took a swig. She put the bottle against her lips and drank, after her first gulp she put the beer down and made a sour face. This time I couldn't help but laugh.

"UGH! That's nasty. How can you drink that stuff?"

"The first few beers will taste like ass but after a few you'll get used to it. Then you'll start to like them." I placed my hand on the counter and kept drinking. She tried to drink more of it. I looked up at the old antique clock I had over my fire place in the den, it's been twenty minutes already. I guess Sango should be here any second then.

"Inuyasha. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"How old are you?"

"Technically I'm twenty five. But I'm about a hundred and fifty."

"Werewolves are immortal?"

"It's Lycans," I rested on the counter with my elbows for support, "And we aren't really immortal. We do grow old. We age one year every six human years. We can live up to six hundred years I think, that's a hundred human years. No one really knows."

"What do you mean no one knows? I'm sure Lycans have been around for centuries."

I took the final chug of my beer and threw it into the garbage, "My kind hasn't been able to survive long enough to tell. After the war years back the cold ones killed off all of the oldest of us."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"How old are you? Do you know?"

"I'm twenty three, I think. That's one thing I can remember, like my name. Funny, I'd rather know something a little more meaningful than my age."

At that moment the phone rang. And I heard a car pull up onto my driveway.

"Sango's here. Let's go."

She got up from the stool and threw away her empty bottle. We both walked to the front door, I grabbed my jacket on the coat rack near the door then opened it letting her walk through, and locked it behind me. The woman walked up to Sango's car and hoped into the back seat. I came up to the car, adjusted the seat and sat in.

Putting on my jacket and shades, "So where are we going?"

Sango looked at me, "The orphanage. Remember I told you that Kirara found a new probable member? Well your gunna meet him." She replied and put the car in reverse making our way out of my driveway.

"Okay, well first things first. Breakfast!" I reclined in my seat and rolled down the window.

Sango looked through her rearview mirror, "Kagome? Any breakfast faves?"

"Um, not really Sango."

"You don't have a favorite breakfast food? Come on you have to!"

I knew she was probably real uncomfortable right now, so for the sake of more awkward memory moments I answered for her, "She likes breakfast sandwiches."

"Yum. Good choice! You can never go wrong with egg and cheese sandwiches."

We rode into town and Sango parked at the first bakery/breakfast diner she found that was of course good. I got out of the car and walked onto the sidewalk, the woman followed suit. Sango opened her trunk and walked up to us with a jacket in hand. "Here Kagome wear this."

The woman took the jacket, "Thank you but I'm not cold."

"Yeah me either, but for humans it is, the point is to blend in."

"Okay." She slipped on the beige leather jacket.

"OH. And one more thing. Here you go," Sango handed her some caramel colored sunglasses with dark tinted glass. "You should definitely put those on. Your eyes might bring up some questions."

Right at that moment a man bumped into the girl he turned quickly and as soon as he looked down into her eyes he was immobilized, "Sorry bout that. Wow your eyes," he stayed there staring.

I took a step forward and glared at the guy, "Time for you to go." He didn't even flinch just stared at the woman without blinking. This guy's dead.

I was about to make a grab for him but the woman grabbed my arm, peered up at me then gazed back at the man who was still in a trance, "It's alright. I forgive you. Please go." He seemed to realize right after she spoke that I was inches from him so he took a few steps back and looked frazzled.

Sango broke that awkwardness, "Whoah. No way. Talk about coincidence. And what was up with you Inuyasha?"

"Keh! Guy ignored me. He pissed me off. Besides weren't you just saying we should keep her eyes covered so that no one asks questions?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways let's go order." She walked into the diner and got in line.

The woman put on the shades and followed Sango in, while I walked behind them. When Sango got to the register she ordered for her and Kagome. I ordered after. Sango paid and gave me the order number so I could wait for the food while she and Kagome walked outside with drinks in hand to search for a table.

About eight minutes later the food was ready. I grabbed the two trays of food and headed outside. The girls were sitting on a wicker table to the left. I sat next to Sango who sat in front of the woman.

"Finally! I'm starving!" She grabbed her double egg and ham sandwich, bagel and tater tots. The woman apparently didn't know what to order so she had the same thing. That left me with my three egg steak sandwiches and two sides of tater tots.

The woman took off her shade and just watched us as we began eating. "Wow, you guys can eat all this?"

Sango looked up from her sandwich, "One thing about being one of us is you're always hungry. Not to mention we burn through food faster than anyone you've ever met. Oh and don't worry whatever you don't eat I'm sure me or Inuyasha will finish it for you."

She smiled, "Okay." I couldn't help but notice her analyzing everything as we ate. She hardly ate her sandwich but seemed to be more interested in the coffee Sango gave her. Once me and Sango were done the woman handed us her leftover bagel and half of a sandwich. Sango said I could have it so I ate it without a thought. When I finished I leaned back on my chair and blew out trying to somehow make room in my stomach.

"So, Inuyasha, I heard you showed Kagome the goods this morning."

The woman choked on her coffee, "SANGO!"

"What? It's no big deal Kagome." Sango changed her attention back to me, "So pervy, you did that on purpose didn't you? Is that how you hit on girls?"

"NO. I didn't even notice I was only wearing boxers until she pointed out. I was too busy thinking that it was someone else on the phone and not you SANGO. I really don't need anyone asking who she is and why she's in my house."

"Uh-huh, yeah, well how bout next time you just ask her out to dinner like every other guy does in this world? OR wait! Maybe that's what Kagome's into," she looked at Kagome, "Are you into straightforward men?"

"Sango! Don't say that! I'm a guest in his house. It's not like that."

"Yeah Sango listen to her. Besides she's not my type."

This ended the conversation right then and there, the woman looked at me and when I met her gaze she looked away. I don't think I shoulda said that. But I can't take it back now. Sango sipped on her coffee and glanced between me and the woman.

"Well, let's get going." She said. We picked up our garbage and threw it into the receptacle.

All three of us got up and walked back to the car; then we headed to the orphanage. She parked right in front of the entrance. We walked up to the glass doors and walked up to the welcoming counter. Sango volunteers at the orphanage all the time so she talked to the manager and was able to get us visitor passes. The orphanage was very painted very lively inside. Light blue and yellow walls all trimmed with white borders. Sango walked us through wooden double doors. When we passed those doors I could hear the sounds of children at play. We kept walking down a hall til we reached a door called playtime area and entered. The lights were off in the room but it had dark blue carpet and lots of small tables with colorful tiny wooden chairs. There were childish posters lining the walls. A large horizontal window that overviewed the swing sets outside which was where all the children were.

Sango flicked on the lights, "Okay wait here. I'll go get them." She walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

The woman walked to the huge horizontal window. I scratched my head and put my other hand in my jacket pocket. Ah, so awkward. I guess maybe I should apologize, that'll make it less awkward I hope. I made my way to her and stood next to her staring out the window. How am I gunna say this? I'm horrible at apologizing….especially when I mean it. Damn. I gazed at her through the corner of my eye. She didn't seem very happy. Better now than ever.

"…I-!"

"I can't remember anything." She interrupted me. "Where I lived, what I was doing in a lake when you found me, or why I was naked." She looked down at her shoes. "I know one thing for sure. I didn't live here. When I look around nothing is familiar. No one looks familiar."

"You haven't seen the rest of the town yet. Don't give up."

"Yeah. But …..it's weird. I know what coffee is but before breakfast if you were to ask me what is tastes like I wouldn't be able to tell you. Like the phone. I know what it is but I've never used one. The same for the food. I don't think I've ever eaten. Its so strange. And I've never rode in a car before either."

"Listen to yourself, that doesn't make sense. You're a living person you have to eat and in this day and age you have to use a phone and ride in a car. So you don't know that for sure. It might be your memory. It's fuzzy. Just give it time."

Her mysterious blue eyes gazed into my violets; I could feel her sadness, her little hope. It was so strange one second I felt strong and I pitied her; next second I felt sad and my hope plummeted almost like I was in her mind or she was in mine. Next thing I knew I heard the doorknob turn our gaze broke when she looked away and rubbed at her eyes. I changed my line of sight to the door, Sango walked in with Kirara in front of her and a boy by her side. He didn't look any older physically than Kirara. He was a red head with emerald green eyes and freckles. He was shaking and his eyes shifted from me to the girl to Kirara and Sango.

Sango scooted the boy to me, "This is Shippo. Shippo this is Inuyasha, he's one our leaders."

"…hi.." he piped.

He seemed real pathetic to me, "Why are you shaking? Aren't you a Lycan. Lycans are never afraid." That only made him shiver more.

"Aren't you being a little hard on him? He's just a boy." the woman spoke up.

I looked back at her and gave her a serious glare, "This is none of your business. Don't tell me how to do my job." She immediately shut up but she only glared back. I brought my attention back to the boy and he straightened up a bit.

"That's not very nice." He said.

"What?"

"You shouldn't talk to ladies like that"

"Now you have a voice don't ya? And you have manners to huh? Sounds like a momma's boy to me."

Shippo stood up to me, "IM NO MOMMA'S BOY!"

I stood up and looked at Kirara then at Sango, "Looks like we got a new member." Looking back down at the boy I smirked at him, "Welcome to the family momma's boy." That seemed to only anger him a lot more, so I turned and headed outside. I needed some air.

Letting the cool air calm my nerves, I realized I was mean to her again. UGH, I never seem to get it right. Whatever, she's gunna have to deal with it. That's how I run things. If she doesn't like it….well fuck she doesn't have to like anything. It's not like I like her or anything! I leaned on the wall of the building waiting for them. They sure took their time but I finally heard them in the lobby.

"Sango, why was he so mean? Shippo is just a boy. You don't talk to a child like that." I heard the woman say.

"Kagome, Inuyasha works a little different. Remember he's not human he was raised a lycan prince during the war. He's a little rough around the edges. But trust me, he was talking to the boy that way to help the boy out."

"Help him?"

Kirara interjected here, "Lycans aren't raised to be pushovers. And everyone who is admitted to this family, by Inuyasha's standards, must be strong and not afraid."

"Yeah as for what he said to you, I'm sure he didn't mean to say it that way. He has anger issues. But that's something you'll notice with Lycans. Most of us have real short tempers."

"Okay. If you say so. I still don't like it though. Will the children be coming with us."

"Yes actually we adopted them out today."

"Alright! Where will they be staying?"

"I have my own place. But Shippo will need to stay with Inuyasha until he gets on his own feet."

They walked out of the building and walked towards me. The woman avoided me and stood with her back towards me, "Kirara you live alone?"she made quick conversation.

"Yes. I might not look it. But I'm older than Inuyasha." Kirara jerked her head at Inuyasha.

"You are?! Wow. I would've never guessed."

"Yes. Well I'm gonna get going. I'd like to go home now."

"Bye Kirara. See you soon." Sango said.

"Goodbye," she waved at Sango and the woman. Then walked to the boy, "Goodbye Shippo. Don't you worry, they will take care of you and I will come see you tomorrow."

"Alright Kirara, thank you for your help." He bowed to show respect. Kirara walked away down the sidewalk towards a bus stop.

"Alright. Can we go now? I'd like to get back home." I told Sango.

"Okay let's go!" Sango made for her car and we followed suit. The woman and the child walked behind me.

"Miss, can I sit next to you?" I heard the boy ask behind me.

"Of course you can Shippo. We didn't get introduced. My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you." She lent out her hand for the boy to shake it.

The boy took her hand, "Kagome? Nice to meet you too. You know you have some pretty eyes. Why are they so strange?"

That caught her off guard, "To be honest I don't know."

"Don't know?"

"Ahhh, long story. We'll have time to talk about it later though."

They hoped into the car first and I adjusted the seat and sat inside. Sango drove onto the street and out of town towards my house. I had my window rolled down and I noticed a motion from the side view mirror. The woman was looking straight ahead at the road while the boy did not take his eyes away from her. He was staring at her without a single blink. He wasn't just admiring her, it was like he knew who she was and his expression was serious. Weird….

I HOPE U GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER

It was a little fun to write some of the squabbles lol

I CANT WAIT TIL I INTRO MIROKU TO SANGO ima have fun typing up their arguments….lol

Yes the queen is KIKYO in this story she wont have any love interest with inuyasha so don't worry about that inu/kag fans.

Well please review !

SAYONARA!


End file.
